Ueno Soutaki
Ueno Soutaki, or Souta as most of the kids at his school call him, is a 17 year old student living with his widowed father in Neo Domino City. Though his father lives and works in downtown NDC, Souta lives with his grandmother and little sister in the town of Heartland where he, and his 13 y.o. sister attend school. Bio Souta grew up with his father and mother in the United States, but moved to Japan when he was 6 due to concern about her ailing father (his mother is japanese and his father is from the US) During his freshman year of High School, Souta's mother became deathly ill and died within a few months. Though continuing on without her, Souta's father realized how already engrained his family was into the community and decided that they would stay in Japan rather than move back home. Near the end of his Freshman year, after his mother had died, he began taking up Duel Monsters, and caught on pretty quickly. Once his father realized how much he was enjoying the game, and more importantly, how easily it was getting his mind off of any grief about his mother, he bought his son a few expensive cards, including ones that even Souta's friends hadn't heard of, such as Reborn Tengu and Tour Guide from the Underworld (previously TCG exclusives XD ) Personality Though once in a while, he'll get a little saddened when thoughts of his mother roll around, Souta's usually a really cheerful and entertaining guy. He's always concerned with his little sister, as it's only he and his grandmother that take care of her. He's a bit resentful for his father for being away so much, but understands that it's only necessary. He's not all that outgoing when it comes to school. Though he's shown dashes of brilliance, which keep him at the edge of the higher levels of classes, he's what one would call "an average student." He sticks close to friends, and can get a bit disgruntled towards others if they act out or make a scene. Though he may seem a bit shy and uninterested when first met, he opens up quickly and is never seen as unpleasant. Deck Monsters *2 Cthonian Emperor Dragon *2 Darkflare Dragon *3 Darkstream Dragon *2 Light and Darkness Dragon *3 Light Pulsar Dragon *1 Prime Material Dragon *3 Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *2 Red-Eyes Wyvern *2 Divine Dragon Armageddon *3 Totem Dragon Spells *1 Dark Hole *3 Dragon Ravine *1 Future Fusion *1 Heavy Storm *1 Monster Reborn *2 Mystical Space Typhoon *2 Supervise *3 Trade-In Traps *1 Return from the Different Dimension *1 Solemn Judgment *2 Solemn Warning *1 Trap Dustshoot Extra Deck *1 Five-Headed Dragon *1 Ancient Sacred Wyvern *1 Colossal Fighter *1 Dark End Dragon *1 Light End Dragon *1 Orient Dragon *1 Scrap Dragon *1 Sirius the Blue Wolf Star *1 Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *1 Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon *1 Inzecter Exabeetle *1 Lavalval Chain *2 Stardust Metal Dragon *1 Prime Metal Dragon Category:Characters